


Who deserves to own her?

by DatSchoolGirl



Category: Own Creation Story, 涼宮ハルヒ | Suzumiya Haruhi - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatSchoolGirl/pseuds/DatSchoolGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoko is once again looked at by dominant futanari figures who wish to have her under their ownership. The problem being, they don't want to share. Haruhi Suzumiya, eccentric extraterrestrial, esper and time traveller hunter, and Xhiel, extremely domineering mistress who wishes to rule them all. When the two cross swords, what is to come of the teen caught in the crossfire~?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who deserves to own her?

It was another Wednesday afternoon, and that meant the school bell rang out. Yoko knew what came next. She was not to go home, she was to head up those damn steps and to the clubroom, the brigade's clubroom. That was where the leader waited, sitting in her chair, her chin resting on her right arm, grinning at the door. The pink-haired teen made it quick, preferring to not be given a penalty for tardiness. These days, Haruhi's penalties were a lot more aggressive and painful than a bill for coffee and tea.. but she enjoyed them so much more! That meant that her guidelines had become even less lenient, almost like she was training the brigade members. After about five minutes, of the seven she was allowed before entering and making attendance, Yoko stopped outside the clubroom, daring not to peek in. Suddenly the door opened and Kyon, Haruhi's favourite whipping boy, walked out. He slinked his way through the frame, looking tired and defeated. White poured out from his backside, his clothes stained and his skin drawn on with black marker. On his forehead there was a sentence scribbled and an arrow pointing towards his mouth, it read "Suzumiya came here. Multiple times." 

"Hey, Yoko. She's feeling especially proud today. Judging by my face, I bet you already know what's going on.." Kyon groaned, moving an arm to to rest on his ass, which seemed in pain. "She said I was lucky to get out with the ability to walk. If you think what she wrote on my face was bad, you should see what she wrote on my bottom. I'm getting multiple penalties if I try to take it off. She's calling it the Suzumiya tramp stamp. I should have listened to Taniguchi, man.. and I shouldn't have tried to defy her just now. Ugh, see ya later." 

"Wait, Kyon-kun! I was meaning to ask.. Why do you put up with this? I need the extra curricular activity and this was the only place left, to answer the same question. Ehe.." The sixteen year old just laughed it off, and Kyon returned the laugh with a light smile. "Uhm.. lets just say, the responsibility to keep Suzumiya happy lies with me. I could have avoided it, but I was a naive fool. Like I said, I should have listened to Taniguchi and left Haruhi alone." With that statement, Kyon marched off, drops leaving a trail behind him as he waddled away. Waddled, literally, because he seemed to find it hard to walk. Another observation? His hair was in a ponytail. How strange~ Then suddenly! A loud scream of joy came from the inside of the room, and this confused Yoko. Then it hit her.

..she was talking to Kyon for a solid two minutes. Yoko immediately jumped and opened the door, dashing in, leaving the entrance open without looking behind. Suzumiya proudly looked out the window of the literary club's room, arms on her hips, with her massive cock dangling between those legs of hers. She cackled, and then turned around, grinning widely. "You know what comes next, riiiight? P e n a l t y~" Her cackles turned into roars of laughter, the thick mast hardening up as she did so. She was still in her sailor fuku, but she had no panties. She said once before she saw no reason to wear them. Anyone who pointed it out was perverted enough to be punished anyway, she reasoned. 

"See what I did to my special boy bitch~? He got off easy, because I have a super soft spot for him. ..however, I won't be so easy on you. You know better than anyone what happens when you go against my orders, so punishments must be given. I've kept your body relatively unmarked over the year, maybe a few bitemarks and photo sessions for jacking off at home, but nothing permanent~ Just a couple of quick fucks to get you used to it~ Now that you are, I need to get you screaming again~" Suzumiya skipped over to the teen, who was shivering on the spot, and she slammed the door behind her, locking it and then Haruhi pushed Yoko forward, grinning down at her. "So many things I have planned for you that I just can't do to the rest.. Mikuru is my cosplay bitch, Yuki is my bitch on the go because she fits into so many spaces! A versatile girl she is~ Koizumi is my yes bitch, He'll do anything to make me smile, so exploitable~! Then there's Kyon, who's always fighting with me, but breaking someone isn't very fun if they don't have a will to break, right~? Then there's you, Yoko. I will do everything to you. Just so you know, if you think you're escaping me once school is done, you can think again. I'm keeping you for home fucking. I'll probably chain you in the closet and drill a big hole in. Gloryhole in my bedroom~ Sounds great, doesn't it? Besides, my cum is all you'll be consuming for the rest of your life." Haruhi leaned in, pressing her lips against Yoko's right ear before speaking in a soft, domineering voice. "I'll need to train you, cutie.." She bit down on Yoko's earlobe, moving her left arm to grope the teen's ass. She started grinding her hardened cock against Yoko's skirt, leaking precum onto it and smearing it around.

"Mm.. I'm going to ruin you. If your ass doesn't hurt by the time I'm done, I'll take you home with me and use my special breakage material. Your mind will be warped and you won't be able to live without thick rod. /My/ thick rod. Ahh, I'm so happy I have one of these~" Haruhi giggled softly, before using her free hand to rip away the panties under Yoko's skirt. The pink shreds fell to the ground, soon followed by the skirt itself. Haruhi didn't hesitate, pinning Yoko's hands firmly against the door, she stared down, grinning more broadly than an evil villain as she slid her hardened dick into Yoko's tight slit. She moved her hips forward aggressively, before pulling back, and then pushing back in. Yoko's eyes forced shut, she groaned softly the deeper and harder the hidden Goddess went in. Without lube, it was quite painful, and Haruhi was pounding at the womb within seconds. Yoko was blushing scarlet now, and Haruhi's lips turned from a grin to a satisfied light smile, as if things were going according to a predetermined plan.

As the ribbon-wearing beauty pounded faster and harder, a puff of smoke filled the room around them. It didn't stop Haruhi, but she did slow down and look back while she forced it in and out. A large, busty and shadowy figure appeared in the disappearing smoke, the sounds of heels clicking against the ground bounced against the walls of the brigade clubroom. Haruhi sighed, and gave one last hard pound into Yoko's womb, releasing a large stream of semen inside, immediately filling her body to the brim within seconds. "This is the only time you're going to see me pull out of you, cunt." The teen seemed extremely pissed off, and when she pulled her meat out, cum was still streaming for it as she turned around, still hard. "Wait.. this.. this could be my break! Alien, you have to be an alien! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Haruhi "Objection!" pointed at the shadowy figure, whom revealed herself to be Xhiel, a white haired mistress whom doubled as a sorceress and skilled owner. She held a respect for Yoko, and saw her as a friend, so this mistreatment was indeed told to her and she decided she was going to do something about it. "Not an alien, Suzumiya. What I am though? Inches upon inches bigger than you, and a friend of Yoko's. You mess with her, I'll make a mess out of you." She now stood over Haruhi, smoke subsided, clear in view. Garbed in a white dress with a strap, her green eyes peered onto the much less busty figure before her. "More importantly, when I'm done breaking you, I'm taking Yoko for myself. She's still a friend, and always will be, but she is also a fuckable bitch in her prime and she is so fun to humiliate~" Xhiel lets out a laugh, arms now resting on her own hips. "Now, will you make this easy for me, or will I have to put some effort into knocking you up?"

Haruhi, as the opportunist she was, saw a way she could get out of fucking /and/ build an alliance at the same time. She skipped forward, dick still out, and she adorably leaned up and pressed her lips firmly against the others, kissing the white haired damsel. It was brief, and she immediately broke it, but she beckoned the taller down to earshot, a sinister smile on her face once more. "Listen. I'm keeping Yoko, she's too good to drop, but you can understand that right? How about we share? You can come over to my place and nail her whenever you want. We can double team her now, and treat her like the insignificant bitch she really is." 

Xhiel instantaneously turned around to Yoko, who was breathing rapidly from the rough fucking she just got, seed pouring from her honeypot as she did.

"Change of plans, Yoko. This isn't a rescue mission anymore, love~ I quite like your co-owner." 

Both laughed, and Yoko sunk to the floor, terrified, and hiding in her leaked pool of Haruhi's semen.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my best work but it was done late, I just got the urge to write lewd and so I did it. As with the rest of my works, they are based on people I have roleplayed with before. Both of which I admire greatly, and they are all more skilled than I am, so I kinda hope I did the three justice in writing. Thanks for reading! ..if you did read, please do tweet at me!


End file.
